A Festival In Red
by Rainbow.hoshi
Summary: Autumn is upon Fairy Tail, and while each member is celebrating their annual Fall Festival, some can't hep but mourn the recent hole that had been left in their Guild. Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Erza are presented with the opportunity to save a life, however in order to do so they are faced with one of the biggest dilemma's they have ever encountered. What will they decide?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! I'm back with the newest story of my collections, the sequal to Fair Weather! Sorry it took me a while to write this, and before you read this story I would like to make a note now, just to clear a few things up: my previous story 'Fair Weather', as I had started writing it in 2010, takes place even before Wendy joins Fairy Tail. I would say it happens just before the Paradise arc. and 'A Festival in Red' follows closely after it to fit in with the story line.

There you go~ soooo...without any more delays, here is:

* * *

A Festival in Red

It was beneath a large canopy of browning leaves, speckled with a variety of red and yellows, with multiple picnic rugs laid out over the expanse of decomposing leaf-covered forest floor that a hefty group of mages gathered to drink the day away and celebrate another season.

Sitting upon a purple-checkered rug somewhere closer to the outside of the circle of mages, a lazy grin plastered on her face as she gulped from a wooden tankard that was originally filled to the brim with beer, but now as Cana Alberona brought it to her lips again she frowned with dissatisfaction to only have a few scant drops fall into her mouth. With a sigh she dropped the tankard next to her and pulled the top of her silky black yukata with green trimmings down slightly while fanning herself. Beside her, Elfman was setting out a large sum of freshly baked pastries and cakes with peculiarity and setting two cushions carefully in front of his display.

Cana glanced over at Elfman's work and seeing the variety of baked goodness she reached over to take a muffin that was sitting precariously on top of its stack while carelessly calling out to him, "Elfman, did you not bring any butter?"

With an irritated and loud yell, Elfman pulled the muffins out of her reach and slapped her hands away while shouting, "These are for Nee-chan!"

As the two of them began arguing over the muffins Master Makarov was busy setting up a stand full of prizes for the later games they would be participating in with Mirajane and Laki, the latter using her Wood Make to help create the stand.

Erza sat cross-legged on her own rug in a Yukata specifically for the occasion decorated in elaborate patterns of orange and gold and her hair fell like a fountain down her back, crimson contrasting brilliantly with the deep green ribbons braided into her fringe and flowing across her shoulders. She delicately stabbed her fork into a piece of strawberry cheesecake as Levy chatted animatedly beside her, her own yukata a brilliant shade of violet. Jet and Droy hung by her shoulder arguing as usual over who got to go on the 'vacation' that was a two ticket prize for bingo if Levy were to win.

Most of the members of Fairy Tail had already assembled on the leafy ground, conversing loudly and laughing and sharing drinks, while a few particular mages had yet to make and entrance.

* * *

"Natsuuuu…" The teen Celestial mage banged with her fist on her own bedroom door that Natsu had locked himself in after letting himself into her house via her bedroom window. Lucy blew on her throbbing knuckles before hammering her bedroom door again. "Come out! We have to go…and I still need to get dressed!"

There was a silence for a moment as Lucy waited for a response, and as none came she sighed in resignation and sank to the floor. Leaning against the door with her back she whined loudly enough for Natsu to hear her. "Everyone's probably already there…" she mumbled to herself, staring down at her bare feet that were glowing slightly red in the hints of cooler weather as autumn came upon them.

Lucy smiled sadly before speaking loud enough for the fire mage on the other side of the door to hear her. "You know, it wasn't your fault. Everyone makes mistakes. It's what makes us human. And you know I already forgave you, I told you that as soon as I woke up. Because it's true, it wasn't your fault Natsu. I'm the one who followed you and I'm the one who couldn't take care of myself." She sighed again as she remembered the disaster she and Natsu had gotten into only four days ago.

Ever since that fateful day in Balsador where Fairy Tail lost a precious member of their family, Gray, Natsu never forgave himself. Lucy assumed that was the reason why she hardly saw Natsu at the guild anymore, and why he was always taking on such dangerous jobs ever since they came back to Magnolia. She understood it was his way of avoiding the acceptance of his best friend's death. And she couldn't just sit by and watch as her best friend put himself in harm's way repeatedly just so he could feel something other than emotional pain.

She could still remember his words after their last mission went wrong and Lucy was caught in a collapsing building along with the bandit they were catching. Natsu had pulled her out of the rubble and held her firmly against his chest while a tear rolled down his cheek and he constantly mumbled apologies to her.

She couldn't remember anything after that. When she woke up in Fairy Tail's infirmary the next day she was surprised to see the fire mage fast asleep sitting upright in an armchair in the corner of the room. He woke up after she had gently called his name and worriedly fell beside her bed to check on her. Lucy had smiled at him and said she forgave him and that she didn't blame him at all for her injuries, despite the fact that it was Natsu's handiwork that collapsed the building.

As they had sat there in silence Lucy carefully brought up the subject of all the missions Natsu was taking by himself. She can remember Natsu's reply as though he had said it just a second ago. 'I like going on missions. It's the only way I can feel alive, after what happened. These injuries…they're nothing, compared to the pain in my chest. Feeling this physical pain helps relieve it sometimes. That's why I take all the dangerous ones, and I'm sorry you had to get caught up in it all Lucy. I truly am sorry.'

Lucy tumbled forward slightly and yelped in surprise as she felt her bedroom door push against her back. She glanced up hopefully as Natsu sauntered past her and held the door open as she clambered to her feet to stand before him. Natsu's face pointed to the floor as he moved aside to let her into her bedroom. Lucy hesitated before reaching a hand out to his shoulder. Before she could comfort him at all she was distracted as Natsu murmured, "you better get in there and change. I'll meet you downstairs."

Before Lucy could react he left. She stood there watching his back as he made his way to her kitchen. She frowned before turning on her heel and closing her door behind her to find her royal blue yukata with gold trimmings hanging on its hanger on the knob of her wardrobe, the bottom of it splayed out on the floor.

Carefully folding her clothes, Lucy sashayed herself into her yukata and pulled her hair up into a neat bun where she put in place a pink flower clip to help keep it firm. She inspected herself in the mirror and winked at her reflection. "My, my…don't you look sexy, Lucy," she commented with a sweet smile.

She glimpsed once more at the mirror before hurrying downstairs to her kitchen where she grabbed her picnic basket filled with biscuits and a rug and glanced around her to find Natsu who wasn't there anymore. Lucy raised a brow and cautiously peered out her front door to see Natsu sitting by the side of the river with Happy by his side looking sadly up at him.

Lucy stepped into her sandals and closed the front door behind her with a soft click before wandering towards the fire mage and calling out to him. "Come on then, Natsu. We're already late."

Natsu turned around and for the first time in a long time, when he saw Lucy standing waiting for him with her picnic basket clutched in her hands and her blue yukata fluttering delicately in the light breeze, his lips lifted into a small smile and he stood up next to her with Happy close on his heels as always. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Thank you for reading, I really appreciate all your support. I hope you like this one, and I hope you follow it all the way to the end like all my faithful readers of Fair Weather, and hopefully this will prove to be even better as i practice my writing style more..so please review and give me some honest feedback! :)

lots of love from xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Firstly, I apologise profusely for not updating sooner….I know I'm always like this with my updates, and I'm forever sorry, I am trying to update sooner…but life gets a bit busy at times~ The only reason I've been able to post this chapter is because I've been sick so I'm forced to do nothing but sit here and write…which I guess is a good thing for all my lovely readers ;)

I know this story is starting out pretty slowly but trust me when I say it will be getting into it soon and these first few chapters are helping to set the mood~~

With that said, please enjoy my latest chapter:

* * *

Martin sifted through the build-up of files and documents cluttering his desk that sat in the middle of the small room that was currently used as his office. He hadn't realised how unorganized he was letting the closed in space become. Only now as he was hastily trying to find a misplaced piece of paper did he regret allowing his lazy habits to kick in.

By the time he heard the hesitant knock on his semi closed door his office somewhat resembled a mess which could only be described as the explosion of several confetti canons. He glanced towards the door and nodded a swift welcome to the newcomer. The young man cautiously entered the small office while pulling his white coat closer around his body. His dark hair flopped messily over his eyes and he swept the bangs aside as he leant against the desk to watch the older man continue rummaging through the papers.

"Any luck yet, sir?" the young man questioned.

There was a pause in the sound of rustling paper as Martin spared the younger man an exasperated look. He gestured widely at the files scattered around the room, "does it look like I've found it?"

The younger man gave him a half smile as he bent back down to finish searching through another pile of folders. He flipped through the pages absentmindedly as he thought back to the time when he had singled out the younger man to assist him. He always had such a witty side to him.

"Ah!" he exclaimed as his eyes brushed over a corner of sepia-toned parchment poking out from between two files on the floor. He grabbed the corner with his thumb and forefinger, gently sliding it from its place.

As the younger man caught a glimpse of the paper his face lit up. "You found it?"

"Sure have!" declared Martin as he carefully blew over the paper to rid it of any dust that might have settled on its surface. He turned to the younger, passing the paper to him, "you better get this to the printers before they close for the afternoon, then tomorrow you can start the promotions."

Accepting the paper, the young man's eyes skimmed over the elaborate swirls and flourishes that bordered the bright words on the page.

'Fiore's Grand Fall Festival'

* * *

Fairy Tail's guild was, as always, filled with the general buzz of conversation. Most members had come straight after their fall picnic had finished in the park while others had arrived later due to the large amount of cleaning up that was left behind. It was nearing sundown when Lucy made her appearance, having wanted to shower at home first and change into her usual outfit.

She spotted Natsu slouched over the bar and with a sympathetic smile she made her way over to him.

"Natsu…" she chirped with her usual cheeriness. She claimed the seat to his left and crossed her legs in a womanly fashion.

"Mira-san, can you please get me a glass of water?" she smiled at the white haired mage-waitress behind the bar.

Mira smiled sweetly, "sure thing, Lucy." She glanced at Natsu before hesitantly adding, "Can I get you a glass as well Natsu?"

A dejected silence stretched between the three mages at Natsu's non-existent reply. Regardless of receiving no answer Mira-Jane retreated to another part of the bar to retrieve to glasses of water.

Lucy watched her leave before turning to face Natsu with an apprehensive look. "So Natsu, I…um…well, I'm going on a mission tomorrow morning."

Natsu continued to stare at the wooden counter without so much as a nod to indicate he was listening. Lucy glanced passed him to the other side of the room where Erza was involved in what looked like and animated conversation with Cana and Elfman.

"With Erza," Lucy declared, bringing her attention back to the nonresponsive fire mage before her. She nodded politely to Mira as she placed their glasses of water on the counter before moving back to continue cleaning the never ending supply of dirty cups.

For the first time that night Natsu spared Lucy a quick glance before returning his gaze now to the glass in front of him.

Lucy shifted uncomfortably in her seat at the awkward atmosphere created by her partner. She was beyond frustrated at the state Natsu was in. He had never before been the cause of an uncomfortable silence, at least not like this one. His cold demeanour made what Lucy had to say next even more uncomfortable for her.

"Uh…without you," Lucy stated before frowning as Natsu remained expressionless. But she quickly hurried on to explain before Natsu registered what she had said. "Master said you should take a break, because you've been going on too many missions recently, and I agree by the way. So basically…" Lucy paused as she studied Natsu's face for a reaction. "You're banned from going on any missions for a while."

Lucy hadn't seen a full expression on Natsu's face for a long time so when she saw the flicker of a disheartened frown appear on her friend's features she felt a pang of guilt.

"Why?" Natsu's voice was rough from the lack of use.

Lucy was surprised at first but quickly recovered to reprimand her friend. "Because, you're in no condition to go anywhere for at least a month! Be thankful your ban probably won't last that long. Though I think it should. You've been too reckless Natsu. When was the last time you actually had a proper meal?" Lucy threw her hands around while releasing her frustration out on Natsu. "Or slept for more than five hours? And when was the last time you actually had a proper conversation? Seriously Natsu, you can't just neglect yourself because Gray's…gone."

Lucy abruptly stopped in her rant and glared at Natsu with tears in her eyes. It was only now that she realised the fire-mage wasn't arguing with what she was saying. She leaned in closer and poked his arm with a manicured finger, "Natsu…are you listening to me? I feel like I'm just talking to myself here!"

Natsu's face showed no expression to hint that he was acknowledging her. His gaze was directed to the glass of water that was sitting in front of him, watching the condensation drip down the glass and pool at the bottom of his cup. Every so often a slight crack could be heard when one of the ice cubes in his drink split as they slowly melted in the cold water.

Without warning, Natsu stood so abruptly his chair toppled over backwards and he swept his arm to send the glass flying to the other side of the room with such impact that the glass shattered and scattered around the base of the wall it had hit. Without even glancing at the shocked and worried faces around him he adjusted his muffler around his neck before shoving past Lucy and stomping out of the guild, slamming the doors shut behind him.

Lucy watched him go silently, desperately holding in her tears. She hadn't seen Natsu act this way ever, and if she wasn't lying it really had her worried. She sniffed quietly before casting her eyes towards the shattered glass on the floor and the slowly melting cubes of ice.

* * *

Please be honest with some feedback, this is helping to set a mood right? Honestly speaking I'm not a writer; it's just a small part of my hobbies…I'm more of an artist, but I do channel my creative side into all sorts of things, writing being one of them

Thank you so much for reading! You guys are amazing, and your support is very much appreciated….see how much you're making me smile?

So please leave a review, just a few words….or a few more~ let me know your honest opinion's, give me some advice, and even contribute to the story by giving me some ideas of what you might like to happen ;)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back with the next chapter to A Festival In Red! Sorry it took me so long, i was starting to loose interest in this but some lovely reviews brought me back! :) So please keep sending reviews and comments about my story so far! :) thank you!

* * *

"We're back!" Lucy energetically called as she and Erza entered the guild. The air was still as crisp as it had been when it first entered fall but with a slight chill that made it impossibly cold if you were wearing a short skirt and t-shirt. Lucy suppressed a shiver that ran through her spine and Erza sent her a reproving look. Before they had left for their mission Erza had continually told Lucy to wear something a little warmer. Lucy waved her off saying that it takes ages for the season to fully change over.

"You look a little cold, Lucy." Mira-Jane ushered the pair over to the bar almost as soon as they had stepped into the guild. "Let me make you a hot mug of cocoa. That'll chase away the chills in no time." She beamed one of her dazzling smiles.

Lucy, who figured she didn't really have a say in the matter, nodded happily as Mira bustled behind the bar. With the waitress-mage busy, Lucy turned towards Erza with an I-should-have-listened-to-you face. "Erza, you were so right! I wish I had a jacket with me."

Erza smugly crossed her arms over her chest in satisfaction of being referred to as 'right.' She closed her eyes thoughtfully and nodded her head, "Mmm...I could feel it was going to be a cold week. I'm never wrong when it comes to the temperature."

"Here you are," Mira chirped as she reappeared in front of them with two tall, steaming mugs filled to the brim with hot cocoa. She set them down carefully, leaned back with her hands on her hips in a motherly gesture and watched as Lucy took a tentative sip with expectation written on her face.

Lucy sighed with content. "Its prefect, Mira-san. Thank you."

Mira smiled sweetly, an expression that said 'of course it is.' She leaned her elbows on the top of the bar and rested her chin in her palms. "So...how did the request go? Did everything go smoothly?"

Lucy gave Erza an awkward sideways glance and breathed out an airy laugh. Erza just sunk her face into her mug and pretended she wasn't listening. Sighing, Lucy flung out a hand in a telltale way as she said, "You know. The usual...Find the bad guys; destroy half a church defeating them, using most of the reward money to pay for the damage."

Worry flashed across Mira's face. "You didn't get hurt did you?"

Lucy waved her hands in front of her in a sharp negative. "Of course not! This is Erza we're talking about."

The time slowly trickled on as Lucy continued to chat animatedly with Mira-Jane. Erza was watching them talk with fascination, her empty mug discarded by her folded hands on the wooden bar. When a pause in the conversation lasted more than thirty seconds she voiced a question that had been on her mind ever since entering the guild. "Have you seen Natsu at all today?" She cast her eyes around the guild and said with a stating the obvious voice, "He's not here."

Lucy didn't know how she expected Mira-Jane to react at this question, maybe with sad eyes that spoke of pity for the fire-mage, but she was slightly shocked to see another bright smile light her face. "He's down by the river with Happy. Apparently Happy's been bugging him about wanting to go fishing for the past couple of days."

Taken aback, Lucy opened and closed her mouth a few times before the words would come out. "He's...fishing?"

* * *

A thin strip of red glowed across the horizon outlining the mountains in the distance with a soft golden glow. The fading light reflected on the surface of the river making the ripples shine like slivers of gold in the water. Small circular waves emitted from a fishing line that was plunged near the centre of the stream, the caster of the line loosing patients as the string remained motionless.

"Natsu, I'm hungry," Happy called from his position on the edge of the river next to an empty bucket waiting to be occupied by caught fish.

Natsu had long since fallen asleep in the warm rays of sunlight that filter down through the clouds. He had one arm folded behind his head and the other draped across his eyes. Beneath his arm his eyelids were flickering in uneasy sleep.

_It was pitch black, an ominous aura emitting from the very depths of wherever he was. The lack of light set his nerves on edge. Every fibre in his body was screaming with tension and warning him of a near threat. He could sense the presence of another body close to his but he couldn't possibly make out who it was in the blackness that enveloped him._

_A flare of orange lit up the surroundings in an instant of illumination. The flickering golden light wavered like a flame caught in a breeze before fading out into a dull ember red. He realized what he had seen actually was a flame, and now was just a dying pile of embers on the ground a few feet in front of him. _

_He tentatively reached out a hand towards the dying flame without realizing just how far away from it he was. He stumbled forward a step in the dark. He foot connected with something solid and he tumbled down on top of it. With his chest hammering and his breathing slightly off beat he rolled onto his hands and knees and felt around on the floor until his fingers brushed against what he had tripped over. _

_Something soft and velvety like strands of hair met his fingertips. He hesitantly slid his fingers down slightly and jerked back when he felt skin against his own._

_Another bright flare of orange lit up his surroundings, this time the fire didn't wither but grew into a sizable blaze. He blinked in the sudden light, trying to regain his vision. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the brightness he saw what it was lying next to him, the body he had sense near him before the first flicker of flame. _

_He recognised the pale skin, the crop of raven black hair and the often naked torso with the same mark on the chest as his own; the mark of Fairy Tail. His eyes grew wide as he took in what he was seeing. Was this an illusion? Just a dream? _

"Gray." The soft whisper brought Happy's attention away from his fishing rod and towards Natsu, nestled at the base of a tree and breathing hard in his sleep. Happy stared anxiously at his partner. He hadn't seen Natsu like this before. Usually the fire-mage could sleep deeply anywhere without trouble.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Happy asked as he set his fishing rod aside and plodded towards the sleeping mage. Natsu didn't respond, his hands were clenched into fists and his teeth were gritted. "Natsu, wake up."

"Gray!" This time Natsu's voice was loud and Happy could almost sense fear in his tone. He started shaking the mage's shoulder harder.

"Wake up, Natsu!"

Natsu's arm flung sideways off his face and nearly clipped Happy as it fell onto the grass. His eyes shot open before he started blinking rapidly in the sunlight. He noticed Happy staring at him in concern and he whispered incredulously, "What...what happened?"

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy called out happily as she glimpsed a wave of pink hair from behind a tree. She jogged down the slight hill as best she could in heels and came to a wobbly stop just in front of the tree Natsu was lying under. "Guess what I've got–" she paused as she realized the awkward atmosphere.

Natsu had his back against the tree and was leaning on it heavily with his head in his hands. He glanced up as Lucy knelt beside him with an anxious face. "Natsu, what's wrong?"

"I –" Natsu started with a small tremor in his voice. He sighed, "Never mind. What's that you've got?" He indicated the piece of paper Lucy was grasping in her hand.

Lucy smiled mischievously and handed the piece of paper to him. She gave him a second to read the cluster of words on the flyer before quickly saying, "We absolutely HAVE to go to this!"

Natsu stared at her incredulously before casting his eyes back to the flyer in his hands. The big words in the middle of the page burned into his mind, 'Fiore's Grand Fall Festival.'

* * *

I've already started writing the next chapter so it shouldn't take me too long to post it as well...Send some awesomely inspiring reviews and i might just get it done a little faster ;) anyway, thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read A Festival In Red and i hope it will live up to all your expectations after Fair Weather~


End file.
